


Monch

by HyperKid



Series: Tiefling Fuckery [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Fjord cannot make a fist, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Avantika, itchy teeths, mentions of Trent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Absolutely no one is comfortable in Trent Ikithon’s presence, but only Jester’s noticing a weird itchiness in her teeth. But that’s probably not related, right?
Relationships: Background PolyNein
Series: Tiefling Fuckery [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343806
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	Monch

**Author's Note:**

> HK: So this is gonna be the first and probably only one of these without Molly.   
> Mollymauk: What can I say, I’m irreplaceable!   
> HK: It’s certainly hard to have tiefling fuckery without you! Just the one tief seems much less credible.   
> Mollymauk: I have that effect~   
> HK: Also I’ve given up on decoding it myself and am now taking suggestions: there’s a prospective list of ideas for new Tiefling Fuckery fics. One of the items on the list just says... “chickens”. What the fuck does that even mean?   
> Mollymauk: Well, now it means brooding, introducing new people in their sleep, and possibly not being able to look up?   
> HK: But none of those feel like what I originally meant.   
> Mollymauk: It’s a mystery! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Mild mentions of Trent and violence

Not a member of the Nein had less than a dozen thoughts running through their heads as they left Trent Ikithon’s workshop. At least half of them were firmly fixed on Caleb, the tight set of the wizard’s shoulders, the way every motion seemed jerky and tightly controlled. 

Jester was a little more visibly preoccupied though, her tongue prodding at her teeth along the inside of her lips. When she raised both hands to rub the sides of her mouth with a little grumpy noise, Beau bit. 

“Hey Jes, what’s wrong?” They were far, far away from all of the Cerberus Assembly now, far enough to be able to talk among themselves. 

Jester sighed and shook her head, prodding at one of her fangs before speaking. 

“I think I like, got a piece of Oban stuck between my teeth or something? Or I’m allergic or whatever?” She huffed, inflating her cheeks and immediately blowing the air out with a small whine. 

About to peer into her mouth, Beau recoiled a little and made a face. 

“The actual fuck, Jester?” She asked incredulously and Jester huffed again. 

“I don’t know! I just know my teeth are really really itchy and I hate it! They were really bad last night for a while too and it ~sucked~, but after I had a bath and got all cleaned up it went away, but now it’s baaaaaack!” She rubbed at her cheeks again more firmly, trying to scrub the feeling away. 

Immediately concerned Caduceus paused, turning and bending down to frown into her mouth. 

“Should we try a Lesser Restoration?” He asked seriously, reaching out to lift a corner of Jester’s lip. 

Stilling obediently, she opened her mouth wider and shrugged. 

“‘Aybe? Cou-n’t hurt?” 

The rest of the Nein stopped as Caduceus peered into her mouth, varying shades of concern and just... utter bafflement. Nott stepped up as well, rising on her tiptoes to try and peek into Jester’s mouth. 

“I can’t see anything in your top teeth,” she reported, rubbing the back of her wrist across her own mouth. Paused. “Hey... Jester, did you notice when it started up today?” 

Her tone was... just a little too slow, a little too innocent. Hand still glowing faintly from the spell as he lowered it, Caduceus and Jester turned as one to the goblin. 

Jester’s brow furrowed as she thought about it. 

“It was like, right after we arrived to see the beacon. We went to the lab and Icky-thong was there and I just got all itchy.” And her brows drew down. “Do you think he did it?” 

Caleb’s head whipped round, immediately on alert, and Nott raised both hands quickly. 

“No, no... I was just thinking every time I see Him my trigger fingers get itchy and I kinda wanna bite him.” 

The rest of the Nein just... stared at her. Jester opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find words and just... utterly failing. Caleb couldn’t stop staring at Nott, his brain entirely failing to cope with her words. 

Then Fjord nodded, cocking his hip and shrugging. 

“She’s not wrong. He’s got a very punchable face, took all my self control not to just make a fist.” He raised a hand to demonstrate, wiggling his fingers and clenching them. Beau snorted a laugh. 

“So Jester’s teeth itch when she really wants to bite someone?” 

“More like tear his throat out,” Jester huffed, arms folded and scowling past Caduceus at an entirely innocent shopkeep. Her tongue poked at her fang again and her expression lightened. “That kinda explains it cuz I think it happened once with Avantika too, but not this bad.” 

There was a long moment which could have drawn out to awkwardness... could have. 

Because then Beau, without a word and without eye contact, reached up to grab Fjord’s hand and correct his clenched fist, tucking his thumb down across the middle of his thumb and index finger. 

Startled the half orc opened his mouth to complain. Caught Beau’s no nonsense stare. Grinned sheepishly and corrected his other fist to match. 

To pretty much everyones’ surprise, Caleb broke first. His laughter was tinged with hysteria, full body shaking guffaws that might have slipped to sobs, but it was enough. The rest of the Nein dissolved into giggles with him, even Fjord joining in. 

It was a release of tension, and one that they all very much needed. 

Wiping tears from her eyes, Jester straightened and sighed happily. 

“I’ll totally bite him if you ask me to, Caleb,” she declared brightly, her tongue probing at an itching fang. 

“We all will,” Fjord assured the wizard, patting him gently on the back. 

Yasha reached cautiously up to her own mouth, pressing at one of her teeth. 

“I should probably stick to swords,” she decided, giving Caleb an apologetic smile that sent the wizard back into shaking giggles. Doing his best to catch his breath, Caleb leaned into Fjord’s touch. 

“Thank... thank you,” he gasped, wiping tears that seemed much heavier than Jester’s from his eyes, “all of you. I do not...” and he stopped, unable to finish the sentence. 

It didn’t much matter; they could work out the rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: This is the last snippet I had explicitly planned but there’s another three tiefling fuckeries in the works, a cuddle puddle and blow drying Caduceus, so I really wanna get some more stuff done. Wish me luck!


End file.
